


The Taste of Magic

by Bambeptin



Category: ChaosVille - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, bit of blood and mentions of cannibalism and other unsafe magic uses, casual references to murder, dubcon-y?, otherwise sfw, references to nsfw things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambeptin/pseuds/Bambeptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the the prefix demi- came from the word "demon". Hushed whispers where time began, the small buddings of a civilisation, telling stories about the Elder Gods that created the world and the demon gods, gods that hid in a Minecraftian form that twisted and split open when they used their power, that ruled them.</p><p>How Strife got his aversion to blood magic with the help of one Dave Chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Magic

They say the the prefix demi- came from the word "demon". Hushed whispers where time began, the small buddings of a civilisation, telling stories about the Elder Gods that created the world and the demon gods, gods that hid in a Minecraftian form that twisted and split open when they used their power, that ruled them.

How the Elder Gods, the pure ones, left them with the corrupt facsimile of them that played with them on a whim and decided their life depending on their mood.  
  
Their teeth were sharp. Their eyes gleamed with an edge that told that they were the predators, and everything else was the prey.  
  
They weren't gods. They would never be, in the eyes of the precursors. They were only half of their beloved Elder Gods, only the power and not their kindness, any shred of humanity replaced with intelligence and cunning. "Demon Gods", they'd nod and hope that one wasn't checking up on how their precious subjects are faring, "They're Demon Gods."  
  
Over the ages, the relationship between the Demon Gods (demongods, demigods) improved somewhat. Some, those cunning snakes, found out that their subjects were so much more malleable when you were kind to them and, in the most extreme cases, love them so much that they would get away with a brutal murder. Eventually, the centuries on centuries that passed, civilisations making, destroying, crumbling into dust, the forests shifting into deserts and mountains losing their sharp edges, demi- became known as the prefix for "half" and the Demons would be known as divine creatures.  
  
The fact that magicians found out how to seal a large portion of a demon's power helped.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
DaveChaos was a  _very_  happy demon.  
  
He had his own little world to tend to, his friends scurrying about and having fun, looking to him not only as their kind and beneficial ruler but also as a friend. He loved it.  
  
'Friend' meant almost nothing to him, of course. Demons didn't feel the same spectrum of emotions that mortal-types do, and his moral compass meant that the word 'friend' was nothing more than the short form for 'somebody on my side'.  
  
And somebody on his side would gladly take one for the team. Somebody on his side would swallow up  _every_  lie and  _every_  truth he said and nod and  _agree_.  
  
He really, honestly, didn't get why people got all sad and stuff when he had forced another to 'move out' after they were harassing them a bit too much. They should be happy!  
  
Besides, no evidence pointed towards him. He and Luggage had gladly taken up the mantle of hiding the corpse inside their stomachs, after all. He had a  _normal_  human form and a  _normal_  human face and a  _normal_  human hobby and it all made him charismatic and the first pick to be leader.  
  
Not that they had a choice. He owned the world, he owned the land they stood on, and he owned  ** _them_**.  
  
But his current life wasn't what made him happy at the moment. The air around him smelled of fresh blood, and black, red, white runes floated from the ground to surround him in the welcoming embrace of teleportation magic. If he opened his mouth, he could feel the way that it swirled thick around his body, the way it tingled on his tongue and danced across his skin, tantalizingly close. He was deliriously happy, drunk from the thick miasma of magic that clung to him and begged to become part of him.  
  
One gulp, that was all it took. One gulp and all the magic would be eaten, stored for himself, making him more powerful so he can go to whoever sealed him and smear them into paste.  
  
This teleport, however, was more interesting in the fact of what kind of teleportation it was. Whoever on the other side must have been practicing blood magic, digging up old books from ruins to learn the art of Demon Summoning, and have enough magical progress to summon powerful demon in the first place.  
  
To summon Chaos, the undying, unseeing void, the King of Abyss and the  _Consumer of All_.  
  
Or, well, at least one half of Chaos. Maybe just the "King of Abyss" part, that one was cool, he found out that he wasn't able to consume other demon's souls for power within the first foray into the world. What a rip-off, whoever did the seal split him up. Not fair! It wasn't even on his back or chest or right above his crotch or anything. Whoever heard of a seal on someone's head?  
  
Somebody who clearly hasn't worn a hat for most of their mortal life.  
  
The magic made a cocoon around him, and he could feel the world twisting and bending underneath him to launch him into some place unknown. His human body fizzed away in flakes of skin, two pairs of horns forming onto his head and a snake-like tail draping across the floor once more. His normal outfit was replaced with flowing robes and horn ornaments, a cape made from the fabric of the void fluttering behind him.  
  
It was temporary, but Dave had the foresight to relish in the feeling of ultimate power once again, even if one half of himself was missing.  
  
One of his feet, transformed back into the dragon-like appendage, touched onto what seemed like cheap carpet. Cheap carpet that was dirty and stained with dried blood, with what seemed like old tears and  
  
Bits of homework? Failed tests?  
  
Two his his eyes looked at his summoned and the other pair started looking around the room. He was use to people summoning him for his deals, his absolutely wonderful deals that could erase all their problems in a moment, but most of the time they were in dark dungeons with skeletons and bits of gore all around.  
  
 _Everyone_  knew that it was better to keep a living blood battery for your blood network! Jeez.  
  
His violet eyes (hmm. Much less intimidating than his normal red, but at least it was better than sealed blue) locked onto a pair of brilliant green eyes that glowed strongly, flecks of luminescence splattered across the other's face like freckles. It reflected off the pair of thick-rimmed, square glasses that sat upon the mortal's head, the ones that drooped to the side.  
  
"C-Chaos, I bind you to the mortal plane, the blood of innocence paving the way for—" he, as Dave gleaned from various notes from teachers calling him a troublemaker and a failure that never seemed to reach whoever his parents were, stammered, sweat forming stains in the red t-shirt he was wearing. He gulped, and continued, "—Your glorious return."  
  
His voice cracked from the deep baritone to a piccolo at the last few words. How cute.  
  
"Mm, are you done?" his head tilted and he smiled, showing off sharpened fangs. He was very careful with not poking one pair of horns into his shoulder, while the loop that were his other pair knocked on a low-hanging lighting fixture. "Forgot how the ritual went, it's been a few years. What's your name, mortal?"  
  
The scrawny blonde kid gulped.  _This_  was the person who summoned him? That got deep into blood magic? Dave would say that he could count his ribs through the shirt that clung tightly to him, if he wasn't able to sense the organs and other bits that kept a body running in the first place. It was a bit different for the teen, though, probably an alien.  
  
"Strife, William Strife. Of the Y.O.G.S Space College." the blonde glanced downwards, "But you can just call me Will, everyone does."  
  
"And what wish do you want granted?"  
  
His eyes turned fierce and snapped back up at him. A bit of a surprise, the sudden change of attitude, but Dave just looked at him with all four eyes curiously, a predator eyeing up a new meal.  
  
"Look, I study under the top Evil CEOs of the millennia. I know what happens when I make a foolhardy wish. A loophole appears, and  _bam_!" Will smacked a fist onto his hand for emphasis, "I'm dead. Or worse."  
  
Dave opened his mouth for a retort, but Strife turned his back. A little confused, he stepped off the little blood altar, taking a bit more time to observe his surroundings. Quite a few posters were stuck up on his walls with clear tape, and a few inappropriate graphic novels were strewn about the table.  
  
A book was shoved in front of his face, rather suddenly. It looked more like a brick than a book, maybe two bricks, red, with black writing on the cover — " _MY WISH TO BE A GREAT CEO, by William Strife, born on the planet Lumiere in the country of Ludribrium_ "  
  
"The first 208 pages includes an in-depth description of who I am, 24 pages for the wish itself, and the rest of it," Strife pushed it forward a bit more and to the point where it touched his nose, "All 700 plus pages, details any loopholes and correcting them, and corrections to the corrections, so on and so forth."  
  
A clawed hand reached up to handle it, and indeed, the pages were all written in hand, permanently bound through bloody ink. "Huh. You're the first one to be this prepared."  
  
"I told you, I'm going to be a CEO."  
  
"According to the wish and your," Dave used his other hand to point a claw at the pile of shredded homework and tests in the bin,  _"Less than average_  marks, I'm guessing no."  
  
"I meant after the  _wish_ , Chaos. Get on with it!"  
  
The book snapped shut with a quick close of his hand. Kid had attitude. And potent magic, his alien blood making a delicious mix.  
  
If Demons had restaurants, this kid would have been top of the line, gourmet, would have sold for so much. Will didn't even know the full extent of his potential, the amount he could bargain for it, and he was just giving it to him. All for some wish of being a CEO? Machines were great and all, the castle Dave lived in being a prime example, but if you were born for magic you did magic, end of story.  
  
Sure, it would make it so Strife was the only person to not get any other negative effects, but who cares? With that kind of power under Dave's control, he reckoned he'd be able to do anything.  
  
"Hasty, aren't we?"  
  
A quick tug on Strife's shirt launches the alien towards him, nose-to-nose. His breath catches in his lungs as the demon stares him down, licking his lips like a plate of delicious food was placed in front of him.  
  
Which in a way, he  _was_.  
  
Hand behind on Strife's neck, he leans down for a searing kiss, his forked tongue rushing inside to brush against the inside of the blonde's mouth.  
  
The moment the contract was sealed, the rush of power that rippled throughout the demon's body made him dizzy with pleasure and his claws dug into Strife's skin, clinging onto him as he bathed in the newfound secrets of arcane. Blood, red with a green-tinted glow to it, ran downwards in fat droplets and added onto the altar's power the moment it hit the marked stones, adding a tinge of rust to the feeling he was lost in.  
  
He couldn't help it. He moaned, not letting go of Strife in case it would abruptly stop. With one swipe, he connected his feelings to Strife's, allowing the mortal to experience the pleasure that was temporarily brought throughout his body, and with his eyes half-open he could see Strife stand up a little straighter as his brain finally comprehended the sheer amount of enjoyment, almost sexual enjoyment, that tormented him. Strife clung onto the desk behind him as Dave pushed him back, one leg raised unconsciously from the shared experience that the neural connection brought.  
  
The feeling went away as soon as it came, not petering off but just ending, like a knife cutting a piece of string. The sharing was done, the neural connection broken. The emptiness where the joy once was filled up his body, and he threw away Strife in disgust at what he just did. It was teetering very, very close with having a relationship with a mortal in a demon body. In his sealed form, yes, but now?  
  
Strife landed on his side, head knocking on his bed, a confused-sounding grunt spilling from his mouth after a hiss of pain, and wiped his hand on the places where his skin broke from Dave's claws. "Hmph. At least have the decency to finish me off....", a mumble under his breath, only half joking.  
  
Shame that he couldn't harvest him again in this specific timeline.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
DaveChaos was a  _happy_  demon, again.  
  
Sure, his first world was lost in an unfortunate giant mining turtle accident that involved the members of Deltasquid and one Buncible from VGToolBox, but he couldn't blame them. It was just an accident.  
  
Besides, he liked having Bunce around. No use going around chopping people's heads off with Luggage all the time.  
  
Kirin visited him today, the small rain clouds in the sky being the only thing that signified his appearance. Maybe one day a true torrent would follow him, lightning striking down his enemies, but for now it was just cute.  
  
The other demon was right at the door, next to—  
  
Strife, William Strife. Of the Y.O.G.S Space College.  
  
All grown up, a bit of stubble on his chin, and a pair of non-nerdy glasses (a pair of nice purple shades, even), but still the same Strife he made a deal with.  
  
Oh, how amusing the world was. All the planets, and the timeline had decided that their threads would meet again.  
  
There was no flash of horrified recognition in his face. Just apathy as he tapped his foot and looked into his tower, half-paying attention to Kirin introducing the alien to Dave, and best of all, not paying attention to Dave's staring.  
  
Wondrous. This would be fun.  
  
"Yes, of course he can set up a branch at Chaosville!" Dave answered hastily, bowing slightly and grinning. "Will, want to come in? You can leave now, Kirin."  
  
"Don't  _ever_  call me Will."  
  
Hmm, Dave didn't remember taking away his sense of humour as well as his magic. Oh well.  
  
The door shut behind the businessman as Kirin waved good-bye, and Strife's eyes surveyed the area. It wasn't the most inviting, with basalt bricks and red glass, and generally looked pretty evil, but his finished blood altar was hidden underground and his Dark Nexus was tucked away an arcane wall.  
  
The moment Strife turned around, Dave locked his hands together, and Strife made an admittedly funny-sounding startled gasp. Dave just smiled and pulled him closer, almost resting his head onto Strife's shoulder.  
  
"You're a lucky beastie, you know? I can't make anymore deals with you this timeline. In the rest, it's free game." Dave's breath is hot on Strife's pointed ear, and the green glows a little brighter, "Are you feeling the emotion of hate right now? C'mon, I gave you an opportunity of a lifetime, Will! All of the doors were locked, and I gave you the key."  
  
Dave uses Strife's confusing and slow understanding to turn him around and pin him to the wall. "Where would you be without your wish, mortal? Working a white-collar job at YogLabs? A cashier back at your home planet? How unfulfilling."  
  
Strife glared at him. "Dave  _Chaos_. A bit obvious."  
  
His other hand went up and fiddled with Strife's button, turning it around his fingers absently. His teeth were filed down for today, but his nails? Whatever. Sharp nails got him out of tight places, mostly in the form of getting trapped in rope or vines. "I thought I would be a little clever. Chose this name long before you summoned me, though." he smiles again, a bit too wide, "Maybe you could expand your business to new horizons. New timelines. New world untouched by other hands, ripe for the taking."  
  
"What kind of fool do you think I am? I'd lose everything!"  
  
Dave's hand flicks upwards and the string connecting his button to his vest flies off, leaving Strife with an uncomfortably close view of the razor-sharp nails that had partaken in so many kills. "A real big shame. But you can get your power back there by making another deal!" Dave smiles, and a hearty laugh fell from his lips like blood from a wound, a sharp, unnatural edge to it, "And another world, another deal. And another. And another."  
  
"I think I'll pass." Strife's hands are above him, held together by Dave's tight grip, and Dave fakes a grimace as if he was actually hurt by his decision. At least he got a tiny bit smarter.  
  
"Mm. At least we can finish what we started in your college dorm, heard you mumbling about it all those years ago...."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Dave narrows his eyes, and lets the death grip on Strife's wrists loosen, the alien's feet lurching down to stand up straight again. What a tiny CEO.  
  
Strife pulls out some sort of electronic device, taps a few things into it, shoots a final glare at the sealed demon, and teleports off in a flash of blue, devoid of any magic that made Dave excited so long ago.  
  
When Kirin came back later and asked why Strife looked a bit paler, Dave just kissed him on the cheek to distract him, acted confused, and went back to practicing Ars Magica spells with him. 100% life affinity sounded really nice, because he rarely killed anyone. Torture and conversion to blood batteries wasn't 'killing' someone, and letting Luggage do the honours of  _'moving someone out'_  certainly wasn't him doing the killing.  
  
Whatever. A little birdie told him that a skinny band member that had a larger than normal amount of magic capabilities arrived, and unfortunately,  _Strife_  had to mentor him.  
  
Later, maybe after forcing them to split up, would he be able to properly harvest him.   
  
Dave could already taste the bloated magic, tinged with blood, on his tongue already.


End file.
